Poke'Sexuals
by HORN-E Pokemon Writer
Summary: Ash turns 18 and decides to take a month vacation from his pokemon journey and moves up to a resort in the mountains with Misty. And don't forget Brock, the man that suggested they go because there's a nice treat instore for them. Girls! A fic for MEN! M!
1. Ash's Best Birthday Gift Ever!

_Warning for those who accidentally clicked on to this M fic, and a notification for those who purposely did so. Though this is way out side my usual range, I've decided to do something naughty for a change. This fic will allow me to use words and situations I can't use in my other T fics(listed under a different author name)I will be using more mature humor(which means immature) and I can go further with the many sex scenes you will encounter. This is a fic for guys, and the sexual scenes are all that guys would appreciate. Don't expect love making, this is gonna be all out banging by pokemon characters, dont worry, they dont have any relations with the pokemon, like there are in some fics. Eww._

_This is a fic for men, by a man, no complaining can be done, women can't complain either. you've been warned girls...and loser wussy guys. you know who you are. Ash and Brock are the guys that run the fic(Misty does too) but the guys portray what real men think about, in their heads they will express what I and hopefully all of you think about when your looking at an attractive female. not just 'she's pretty' like i read in some fics, pff this is gonna blow that crap away and show what we guys really think about, and how we act. You girls are welcome to review though, and if you get turned on through out the course of this series, god I want you to email me a pic of your self._

_Let it begin:(oh and it's not all just sex. There's stories and conversations and such...mostly about sex, in case you can't handle just sex. Most of this first chapter has no sex what so ever)_

**Poke'Sexuals**

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy 18th, dear Ashy. Happy birthday to you!" a crowded dining room full of people sang to the new adult, Ash Ketchum.

"Make a wish, son!" Mrs. Ketchum told her boy. He thought about the wish, and blew out the candles. Everyone cheered.

Amongst the people that were cheering for him, were of course his mother, his first poke'mon Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Gary, Professor Oak, May, Max, his uncle- Dan, and Mr. Mime.

"What did you wish for, Ash?" Misty asked, holding out a glass of 7Up.

"It's none of your business." he said back.

"Oh come con! You can tell us." Misty took a sip of her clear soda beverage.

"Can I jut open my presents now?" Ash turned to his mom.

"Of course, sweetie." she picked up some gifts off the floor and placed them in front of her son.

About 45 minutes after he opened his presents, the party had truly started. Max and the poke'mon were out in the back yard throwing water balloons at each other, while the older people were all in conversations. Professor Oak, Delia Ketchum, and Tracey Sketchit were all talking about cleaning products in the kitchen. Brock and Ash's uncle stood in the living room chatting, while Ash and the girls sat at the dining room table.

"So Ash, have you matured yet?" Misty teased him, she and May followed with laughter.

"Err. Of course I've matured. I've been matured for years." Ash angrily said.

"Oh Ash, your so easily angered." May said, she laughed along with Misty.

"I am not!" he denied.

"Of course you are. We both know the only things males can express is sexual feelings, humor, and anger." Misty

"So...at least I don't have a period." Ash crossed his arms and smiled, confident in his come back.

"But..." Misty's eyes welled up with tears and she started to cry. May took her in her arms.

"Ash how could you say that?!" May glared at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just I didn't know what to say and-and-and-"

"And you didn't realize i was faking this?" Misty came out of her crying stance and smiled at her friend. She and May both giggled.

"Girls are such bitches." Ash muttered.

Meanwhile in the living room stood Brock and Dan, talking about something they both had deep interest in. "I'm telling you there's so many horny sluts there. You'd love it." Dan told the friend of his nephew with much enthusiasm.

"Where is this place again?" Brock asked, drinking out of a beer bottle. Filler Lite.

"It's North of Pewter City. Right in between the Indigo Plateau and Mt. Moon."

"And there's slutty girls every where you say?" Brock asked

"No, HOT slutty girls. They want sex all the time. They have libidos like men. If you want more sex than you can handle, you better go there." Dan said, and gulped down the last of his beer.

"Hell yeah I want more sex than I can handle. Especially since I've never had it even once." Brock too drank the remainder of his beer.

"It's definitely worth abandoning your friends over, that's for sure."

"What is?" Gary asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"Uh..." Brock didn't want Gary to know about the place at all, since he already had so many girls "We were talking about...Disney World. It's worth abandoning your friends over."

"What?" Gary raised an eyebrow "Fuck no it's not. You must be a complete wussy. And here I thought you were the cool one in your group." Gary laughed as he exited the room.

"Why didn't you want him to know we were talking about Horn Top?" Dan asked.

"He's had plenty of girls, he doesn't need to know about that place." Brock explained

"He already knows. He goes there at least once a year to get him some easy action."

"...Oh..." was all Brock could say in response. Then he heard a conversation going in the dining room.

"So what are you planning do, now that there isn't an open league in sight at the moment?" Oak asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Ash said.

Brock ran into the kitchen to see everyone there, except for Max and the poke'mon who were still playing with water balloons outside.

"I think you deserve well rested vacation time." Tracey suggested.

"That sounds appealing." Ash smiled and everyone laughed.

"Not too long of a vacation or you'll become lazy." Misty said.

"Who says you get to choose the length of time?" Ash asked her, with an angry look.

"Misty's right, son. You can't take too long of a break. A month will be fine." his mom said, while rubbing his shoulders "Besides, you can help me do chores, so you wont be completely rested."

Brock thought he better act now if he wanted his way. "I have an idea, Ash." he stepped further into the room so everyone could see him. They all had their attention on him, Dan stood behind him. "There's a town, more like a resort up in the mountains which is a perfect vacation destination."

"Oh?" Professor Oak questioned

"Yes. It's in a very beautiful location. Lots of trees, gorgeous rivers and streams. And it's peaceful too." Brock had no idea what it looked like, but this was the best way to convince his friends to go.

"I don't know..." Misty wasn't too sure about it.

"You'd love it, Misty. We'll get to stay in a comfy cabin with a fire place. There's a hot tub on the balcony, which circles the cabin. There's a great view of a river and all the trees. Wild stantler sometimes come out to feed on the grass. You'll love it." Brock finished, with a sweat drop on his forehead. He quickly wiped it away.

"It does sound kind of romantic." Misty said, blushing at the fantasies she was day dreaming about.

"So let's go!" Brock threw his fist in the air with glee.

"But I'm not sure I can stay away from my mom for that long again." Ash said sadly.

'Stupid Ash. What the hell man. I'm gonna cut his dick off if he keeps acting like a pussy...oh wait, he doesn't know the truth about the place yet. Hehehe.' Brock thought, now smiling.

Gary crossed his arms and smirked, he knew what Brock was up to. "Oh come on, Ash. Your gonna have to live on your own some day, you might as well take this shot as practice." Gary told him.

Brock looked to Gary 'Sounds like he wants his rival to get some action, odd.' Brock thought, but his smile grew bigger in anticipation.

"Well...all right. Let's go...to where is it exactly?" Ash asked, and put a finger to his lips.

"It's Horn Top. It's in the mountains." Brock told him.

"Let's go to Horn Top!" Ash exclaimed, he and Brock high fived each other.

'Fuck yes!' Brock yelled in his very excited mind.

* * *

Later than night, Ash was in his room with Pikachu, packing up to leave in the morning. "Though I'm kind of sad about having to leave Mom again, I am kind of excited about what's in store." he said to his poke'mon. 

"Pika." he nodded and smiled

"Hope there's girls there." Ash smiled, that's all he could think about. Now that he turned 18, he was in his sexual prime, meaning he'd be thinking about sex more often than he already was, and he'd recover his stamina faster after having sex. But 18 year old Ash Ketchum was still a virgin, so he wanted to have sex more than ever at this point.

He did always have a special eye on Misty, and had feelings for her that he sometimes thought was more than just a crush. But right now...he just wanted to get laid...BADLY!

He packed a razor and some shaving cream, his clothes and underwear, his poke'dex and money. He also packed several magazines. 'Pokemon Trainer' mags, and few Playboy magazines he just received from Brock for his birthday.

The new man finished packing and crawled into bed with Pikachu and turned out the light. He would dream of naked girls, but little does he know, he's gonna see plenty of them where he's going...

* * *

At about 6 in the morning, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock all left the town of Pallet. Brock had him self a 99 Kia geep. That's what they drove in through the Viridian forest, through Pallet Town, and up the mountains until they finally reached Horn Top at 3:15pm. A long 9 hour drive finally came to an end. 

They got out of the car and each took a sigh of relief and stretched. "Whew!" Brock was the most relieved, since he drove the entire time.

"I hope this was worth the drive." Ash said.

Brock grinned, and then quickly frowned, realizing that he just met Ash's uncle and couldn't really trust him since he had never seen him before. He hoped to god that he was right about this being a major slut town.

"Oh my god. It's beautiful." Misty squealed at the sight of their cabin. It was just as Brock described it. He hit it dead on with his lie. The log cabin had a patio which circled half of it, there was a hot tub as well. They carried their luggage inside to see it was much bigger inside than it looked outside.

There was a couch, two recliners, and a fire place, a television inside an entertainment center. The living room, kitchen and dining room was all one big room, but big enough that it didn't look like it.

Down the hall was a bathroom, a large storage closet, a small bedroom with bunk beds, and a large bedroom across from it.

Upstairs was one big bedroom with two beds and another bathroom. "Wow." Misty said, while looking throughout their new home for the next month.

"Who gets what room?" Ash asked.

"I call the downstairs master bedroom." Brock ran into his room with his bags.

"I call the upstairs room." Misty ran upstairs with her back pack and luggage.

"So i get...the small bunk bed room?" Ash asked, sad, and his head lowered.

Soon out came Brock and Misty, they both looked at each other, it looked like they felt bad for their younger friend. "Yep." Brock's emotion suddenly turned happy

"That's right." Misty's emotion changed as well and they disapeared back into their new rooms.

Ash sighed and moved his stuff into his new SMALL room with Pikachu.

* * *

Hours later after each took a nap and got settled in, Ash and Brock were sitting in chairs on the patio. "Hey Brock." Ash started after about 15 minutes of nothing being said. 

"Yeah."

"Um, I think I can tell you what my birthday wish was."

"Oh?" he turned to his friend "Why not keep it a secret?"

"Because, you'll understand this more than any one else that was at the party yesterday."

"Oh. All right, if you really want to tell me, let her rip."

"Ok, well...my wish was...to lose...to lose my virginity." Ash finally said

Brock perked up in his chair. "Really?...that's my wish too." he chuckled

"You mean your still a virgin?" Ash asked him

"Sadly, yeah. But now I have something to tell you that's gonna blow your mind...and soon your man hood." Brock scooted his chair closer to Ash. "The reason I chose this place is because the girls here are wild and horny and slutty. They'll put out with you without even having to take them on a date."

"Wha? No way." Ash turned his head, he didn't believe his older friend at all.

"It's true. In fact let's go meet our neighbors and see if they're chicks. I bet that if a girl opens the door she'll sink her claws into you right there and then." Brock got up and walked down the stairs to the ground.

"I don't believe it." Ash still didn't know what to make of Brock's crazy story.

"Come on." Brock marched back up there and pulled him off the chair.

They soon found them selves at the door of the cabin right of them. Brock knocked on the door loudly, as he anticipated a hot chick to answer. Out stepped a shirtless man who just wore gym shorts. He was very muscular, he looked like a body builder who worked out daily. "Can I help you?" the man asked with raised eyebrow.

"Uh...no. We're your new neighbors. Just wanted to say hi. hi." Brock said, disappointed. Ash waved to the man.

"Unless your a chick, I dont care." he slammed the door in their faces.

"Ok, next neighbor, the cabin to our left." Brock pointed and they quickly got to the next cabin. He knocked on the door, and out stepped a young man their age.

He too was muscular, but not quite as much as the last guy. He had facial scars, and wore a blue shirt and blue jeans. "What up?" he nodded his head.

"Hey, we're your new neighbors and wanted to introduce our selves." Brock said through his disappointment of finding another dude living next to them.

"That's pretty gay man." the guy pointed and laughed at Brock.

"I'm Ash, and the guy you called gay is Brock." Ash said.

"I'm Bryan." he poked himself in the chest.

Coming into the picture from behind Bryan was a blue haired girl, a familiar blue haired girl. "Dawn?!" Ash and Bryan asked.

"Yeah. Hi guys. What are you doing here?" she asked, curiously, but with a happy smile.

"We're taking a vacation here for a month." Ash replied.

"What are you doing here?" Brock asked her

"I was doing some training here and met Bryan. Now he's my boyfriend." Dawn wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's stomach.

"It's good to see you." Ash said.

"You too." Dawn smiled again

"Yeah-yeah. Blah-blah-blah. Let's go to the bedroom." Bryan shut the door in his new neighbor's faces.

"Guess there aren't any girls next door do us." Brock said, sadly.

"Oh well. I'm hungry. Let's eat." Ash put his hand on his growling stomach, and they went back home, where Brock started a barbecue.

* * *

Inside sat Ash in the recliner closest to the television. He was watching a TV show called Two and a Half Men, starring Charlie Sheen. He smiled at one of the sexual jokes Charlie made, and then out of the corner of his eye he noticed a terrific sight. 

Misty had walked out of the bathroom and out of the hall after taking a shower. She wore nothing but a towel wrapped around her beautiful shaped female body. She was perfect and curvy, the way Ash...and all men liked it. Her hair was down past her shoulders, and still damp from the shower. Ash watched and drooled as she walked to the fridge to get something to drink.

'Oh god. I hope her towel falls off so I can see her naked.' he thought. His dick got hard as it grew in size. "Ahh." he kept as quiet as he could as his hard cock tried to escape the prison of his pants.

"Hey Ash." Misty smiled at him as she held a water bottle in her hands, then she walked back down the hall.

Ash got off his seat and ran into his bed room to release him self.

After eating dinner, Ash found him self back in his small room, writing in his journal. "Today me and Pikachu and Misty and Brock all enjoyed our selves in our first day in the cabin. We met the neighbors, who turned about to be two guys, not what Brock was expecting. And it turns out that Dawn lives in Horn Top too.-

"-But the best part was when Misty came out of the shower wearing just a towel. Man she looked so hot! I really want to bang her so bad. I want to bang any girl as a matter of fact. Oh and I also recorded the length of my penis today too. Turns out it's 6.5 inches. Not bad considering the average length is 5.8 inches. Oh and hopefully what Brock said is true. That the girls here are horny sluts."

he finished his entry, closed it, and got under the covers with Pikachu to get some sleep.

In the morning Ash got out of bed, brushed his teeth and walked outside to feel the morning air. He stepped out the door to see Brock...and Bryan talking. "Uh..."

"Hey, Ash, take a seat." Brock said, pointing to the chair next to him.

"Ok." Ash sat down in the chair beside Brock and Bryan.

"We were talking about the girls here, my friend." Brock grinned.

"Yep. All the chicks here are fucking dirty whores." Bryan said, nodding and smiling. "Most of them you dont even have to say anything to them. They'll just come up to you, grab your balls, and tell you to follow them to a secluded area and go nuts on their ass, pardon the pun."

"I find that hard to believe." Ash said.

"There's a reason why. It's because that's the way the girls were raised around here. They think their place in life is letting us fuck them. Which is the way it should be throughout the rest of the world. But here and Europe are the only two places like that." Bryan said.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Ash said, and went inside to get dressed. After he got dressed in his usual adventure clothing, he decided to take a walk around, to get to know the place. He left Pikachu behind, since he was still sleeping.

He walked down a dirt road, shifting his gaze back and fourth between the trees and other cabins. Not too many other people were outside with him. He eventually entered the main part of Horn Top where the restaurants and shops were. More people were in this part of the village.

He smiled at the sight of a restaurant and walked over to it. He went inside, just a few people were in there with him. An old man in the corner drank coffee and read the newspaper by him self. The other two were a couple of girls his age sitting together. One was a brunette, the other a blond. Ash walked up to order a bite to eat. Both girls noticed him right away.

Meanwhile back at the cabin, Misty awoke to find the place completely deserted. "Wonder where everyone is? Oh well. At least i get the place to my self." she smiled and walked out on to the patio.

Bryan noticed her from his patio. His jaw dropped when he saw how 'Incredibly hot she is.' he thought.

She wore her short yellow top, and had on a yellow bikini bottom to match it. With every slight move she made, her legs rubbing against each other, made Bryan hornier and hornier. He had to have her.

Back at the restaurant Ash sat at a table, eating pancakes when a brunette girl approached him. She wore a white t-shirt and baby blue jeans. But all Ash noticed about her was the nice full C rack she was sporting.

"Hi. Are you Ash Ketchum?" she asked and took a seat across from him.

Ash gulped the mouth full of food he had and nodded. "Yes."

"Oh my god! I am a huge fan of yours!" she squealed. "I've always wanted to meet you." she took his hands in hers.

"Really?" he blushed, having never gotten this kind of greeting from a fan before.

The girl examined his hands, she knew you could tell the size of a guy's member by the size of his hands. 'Your big, Mr. Ketchum.' she thought.

"So, what's your name?" Ash asked.

"I'm Jill." she said, still holding his hands.

"Ok." he smiled

"Do you want to come over to my house after breakfast?" Jill asked, seductively.

"Ok." he nodded, and started to sweat.

"I'll finish up with my friend, and you finish up here. I'll meet you afterwards." she walked away from the table to her friend.

"Ok." Ash gulped.

Back at the cabin, Misty continued to lean over the patio, looking at the scenery. "Sure is beautiful." she said to her self.

"Sure is." the voice of an unfamiliar male said.

Misty turned to see a man wearing all blue standing not too far from her. She gasped in shock "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm your neighbor, baby. I came over to make you happier than you've ever been." he said, as he advanced on her.

"What are you talking about?"

he took her arms and nailed her against the wall of the cabin. "I'm gonna do you so good, baby." he said, and kissed the right side of her neck.

"What are you doing?! Get off me!" she pushed him forward.

"What did you do that for? Don't you want to have sex?" he asked, very confused with her action.

"Hell no! Get off my property, ass hole!" she yelled, and went inside. "God, what a freaking jerk." she said, and walked away from the door.

"What a fucking bitch." Bryan said, upset, and walked back to his home.

Again, back at the restaurant, Ash finished his breakfast, and Jill finished hers too. Now the two were walking to her house. They got there, and Jill led him inside to the living room, where she sat him down on the couch. She stayed standing in front of him.

"Ok...so now what?" he asked. He didn't need a response with words, cuz he soon found out. Jill slowly removed her shirt, Ash's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, drool dripped from his tongue to his shirt. Her belly button was unveiled, followed by her pink bra-covered boobs. She had removed the shirt completely and threw it to the side.

Ash's dick got harder and harder in his pants. He had never been this close to a topless chick before. "Oh wow." he said, as he looked at her cleavage. Jill sat down on his lap, facing towards him. She put her hands behind his head and kissed him on the lips.

Ash kissed back, and roamed her bare back with his hands. He moved them upwards to her bra, where he attempted to unhook it. 'Oh my god! I'm making out with a girl! Her ass is pushed into my cock. God this is awesome.' he thought.

The girl lifted up his shirt and threw it behind the couch. He grew hotter and sweatier, as she moved her firm ass around his lap. "Time to give you what you want." she said, and got up off of him, and kneeled down on the floor in front of him.

Ash knew what was coming next 'I can't believe this is happening. Is this a dream? Holy shit.' he thought, his heart beat a million times a second. Then she moved her hands up his thighs and to the top of his pants. She unbuttoned and unzipped it, and slid his pants right off of him, and laid them next to him on the couch.

"You look big under there." she said, at the sight of the big cock shaped bulge under his boxers. Then she put her hands behind her back and unhooked her bra.

'Yes. I'm gonna see her boobs.' he thought. She took the bra off and tossed it behind her. Ash's jaw dropped and his heart beat even faster "Oh cool." he said out loud, and starred at her c cup breasts, and those big pink nipples. He wanted to grab them so bad. Jill giggled. Then she reached her hands out to pull down his boxers.

First she rubbed his boxer-covered dick with her hand, exciting him more and more 'Oh man. Oh man.' she then slowly pulled them off, his extremely hard dick slapped his bare stomach, with the sound of the slap to go with it. "Someone's excited." she said.

'Touch it, touch it, touch it!' he screamed in his head.

She wrapped her right hand around his 6 and a half inch cock, and began the motion of a hand job. 'It feels so much better when she does it.' he thought, and closed his eyes, where he just pictured his cock inside of her.

It started out slow and then she worked him faster. Ash moaned and opened his eyes to see her work in action. "Mmm."

she slowed down and then came to a halt. Ash watched as she licked her lips, then she dove in and put her mouth over the head of his dick. "Ohh." Ash was ready for the blow job to begin.

She sucked his head slowly, but with much force. Ash couldn't believe the pleasure he was feeling 'Oh my god! This is so incredible! Oh fuck yeah!' he tried to keep his hands away from her, as to let her keep working. He put them behind his head. "Keep going." he ordered her.

She continued to suck his dick again and again and again, while also pressing her tongue against the head to apply more pressure.

"Ah, ooh. Oh yes." he kept his moans and groans as quiet as he could. Then he took his hands out from behind his head and put them on the back of her head to he could push her down faster. Jill appreciated it because she knew he was really feeling it now.

She tightened her mouth around his cock as tight as she could and moved up and down faster. "Oh yeah!" Ash yelled 'God-oh god-oh god-oh god-oh god-oh yes. Yes-yes.' he said in his mind and moaned out loud. "Im coming." he said.

Jill slowed down and removed her mouth from him. Then she put her hand back on there and worked him hard and fast. "OH...oh...yeah." Ash panted and fell back in the couch after his cum squirted all over his thighs and Jill's hand. Jill gasped for air, and licked her lips.

"Did you enjoy?" she asked.

"...Yes." Ash answered softly.

* * *

A couple hours later Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock all sat out in the patio in their chairs, looking up at the sky. "So how does everyone like it here so far?" Brock asked, his hands behind his head. 

Visions of Jill sucking his dick came to Ash's mind. "I really like it." he smiled, and felt him self get hard "And I think i'm gonna like it more as time goes on." he put his hands on his lap and softy rubbed the area with his fingers to not create a scene.

_I hope you enjoyed chapter one. This fic was meant to make you laugh, and make you horny. As chapters move along, expect more than just a lousy blow job. Girls are welcome to enjoy and review this fic too. I'd be happy to know there are some cool chicks out there that like this stuff!_


	2. Smile and F! For The Camera

**Poke'Sexuals**

**chapter 2**

_Hope I turned everyone on in the last chapter, but I have yet to scratch the surface of the sexual scenes, hope you have fun reading this one, and away we go:_

After his first full day in Horn Top, Ash lied on the top bunk in his bedroom with Pikachu, late into the evening. He was writing in his journal once again.

'Great news! I didn't lose my virginity, but got the next best thing. A blow job! It felt amazing, a hundred times better than when please my self. I hope all the girls around here are like the one that sucked my dick. What was her name? Oh yeah, Jill. I also got to see her boobs, that was nice too. She just walked up to me at a diner and told me to follow her home. Yes! I love Horn Top! Yes!" he finished writing and pet his poke'mon on the head. But then quickly got horny again, And not because of pikachu you freaks if that's what you thought.

Brock and Misty were both out of the cabin, but not together. They both went wandering the surrounding area in their own directions.

Misty walked along side the river, since she was naturally attracted to water. Her eye soon caught a group of young women not too far down the river. Some were standing, others were sitting on a bench. Misty smiled and decided she'd go introduce her self.

Brock was in the main part of town, trying to find him some action. He came across a diner, the same Ash ate at earlier. It was called 'The Horn Top Diner. Ye-ha!' He walked inside, it was empty. He noticed a very pretty blond woman, who looked to be in her early thirties behind the counter.

"Hi there, cutie. What can i get you?" she asked him.

Brock got kind of hard just because she called him cutie and speeded up to her. "Hi, I'm Brock. How would you like to get together tonight?"

"Sure. As soon as my shift is over." she said.

Brock's heart beat fast. 'No girl has ever taken up on my offer. Holy shit i'm loving this!' he thought, with his tongue hanging out.

Back by the river, Misty had walked up to the group of girls. "Hi there." she waved to them.

They each starred at her. "Hi." the blue haired girl and seemingly leader of the group replied.

"I'm Misty, and new here."

"Oh. Well I'm Dawn. And there's Maddie(black haired girl), Veronica(Latina brunette hair), Rachel(dirty blond hair), Jill(girl that gave Ash a blow job), and Susan(bleach blond hair)." each girl was very beautiful, as all the girls in Horn Top were.

"Nice to meet you all." Misty replied

"Likewise. Would you like to join our little group?" Dawn asked.

"Uh...I guess so. Sure." Misty said cheerfully.

"The more merrier." Jill said.

* * *

Back in the cabin, Ash was in Brock's room surfing the Internet since he didn't have a computer. He was looking for porn. "Damn there sure is a lot of porn on the Internet." he said and whistled.

"And so many different categories." he noticed and smiled. He clicked on to the blow job videos since that's all he could think about since he received one earlier.

A knock at the door interrupted his fun though. "Err!" he pulled his pants back up and turned off the computer. He went to the door where Pikachu was wagging his tail like a dog. He opened the door to see Bryan standing there.

"Hey, where's your older Chinese friend?" Bryan asked, and stepped inside, uninvited.

"Uh...he went out. And he's not Chinese, he's Japanese." Ash corrected him.

"Tomato, tomotto." he said, while looking around.

"Can I help you, or are you gonna continue walking around my home without permission?" Ash had his arms crossed, ticked off by how rude the guy was being.

"No I'm good. I'll take a soda though." he opened the fridge and took out a Coke. "So what were you doing?" he asked and took a drink out of the can.

"I was doing none of your business." Ash said, and took a seat on the couch. Because that's where he got his blow job, he started thinking about it again. 'God I wanna screw a chick so badly.' he thought, forgetting about the guy in his house, he let himself become aroused.

"So do you like doing favors for people?" Bryan asked and sat down in one of the recliners.

"Depends on what it is." Ash said, his erection fading because he was reminded of the guy's presence.

"Are you good with the video camera?" Bryan asked.

"Um...I've never really used one."

"It's simple. Come. I'll show you." he took his Ash's hand and pulled him out the back door and to his cabin.

* * *

The girl Brock asked out on a date had gotten off her shift, and the two were at her apartment, since Brock offered to cook. They both sat at the kitchen table eating.

"Mmm. This is really good." she said, impressed by his cooking.

"Thanks." Brock smiled and starred at her breasts 'those must be double d's' he thought. 'i'd like to play with those things and suck them dry.'

"How long are you gonna be in town?" she asked, breaking Brock's concentration on her chest.

"Uh...one boob, uh-month. One month!" he said, and started eating really fast.

She giggled and continued eating as well. Then Brock realized he didn't even know the name of the girl sitting across from him. "So what's your name?"

"It's Molly." she smiled

"Pretty name." he complimented.

"Thank you." she nodded and the two went back to eating.

Misty was with her new group of friends inside of Jill's house, where most of their time was spent apparently. They were all talking, while Misty listened, not really sure when to cut in or what to say even.

"So was it big?" Susan asked.

"Yeah. And he fucks like an animal!" Rachel replied. All of the girls laughed.

Misty wasn't sure what to make of all this. She had never heard these kinds of conversations before 'What's wrong with these girls. They're talking like guys, except some words are mixed around.' she thought.

"Two new guys just moved into town. They've got something coming to them." Veronica said.

"Yeah, our vagina's." Rachel said, and all the girls laughed.

Misty got up, getting very uncomfortable by all of this.

"Where are you going, Misty?" Dawn asked.

"I have to go." Misty started for the door.

"Don't you want to stick around and watch a dirty video?" Jill asked her.

"I have some stuff to do." Misty lied, and opened the door.

"Bring a dildo next time. You'll need it!" Veronica shouted as Misty went out the door.

'What a bunch of crazy whores.' she thought as she walked back to her cabin.

* * *

Ash meanwhile was in Bryan's cabin. "Ok. Here you go." he handed Ash a digital video camera. "This button turns it on, and this is what you point at what you want to film."

"What am I supposed to be filming, though?" Ash asked. Then a girl stepped into the room.

"Hello." she licked her lips.

"Uh..." Ash put down the camera.

"This is a Mexican girl my friend." Bryan said, putting a hand on her butt.

"My name is Anna." the black haired woman said.

"Yeah, yeah. Make sure you film the whole thing. And from different angles." Bryan said.

"What thing?" Ash asked, still not really sure what he'd be filming.

Bryan removed his shirt and pants, while Anna did the same. They both started making out. "Oh." Ash realized and turned on the camera, then pointed it at them.

* * *

Brock and Molly had finished eating dinner and sat on the couch, where they were watching a movie on TV. Brock sat there by her, thinking nothing but dirty thoughts. 'God when will I get to screw her already?' he asked himself. 'I can't take it anymore!'

when the movie went to a commercial, Molly yawned and stretched. "Well I'm bored. What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Um..." the two both looked each other in the eyes. 'YOU!' he yelled in his head, hoping she'd hear him some how.

Molly could sense what he wanted to do. She stood up and sat back down, but this time on his lap. She faced him, and slowly moved her hand around his face. Brock's heart beat hard and fast, he began to sweat. She kissed him on the cheek a couple of times before moving her lips to his.

Brock kissed back, using a lot of tongue. Molly separated and moaned. Brock pulled her lips back to his and they kissed some more. While he kissed her he moved his hands along her but and lower back.

She knew what he was up to, so she removed her shirt. Brock gasped softly at the sight of her smooth stomach and big breasts, covered only by her white bra. 'They're huge.' he starred intently.

Brock took off his shirt quickly and threw it somewhere, not really sure where, cuz he was too into the object that was sitting on his lap. Molly leaned back in and kissed him on the neck, while Brock moved his hands around her butt, and down her thighs. He squeezed them tight. Molly moaned and licked his neck passionately.

'Oh god. I'm gonna explode!' he thought

* * *

Ash continued filming Bryan and Anna, who were now completely naked on Bryan's bed. Anna sucked his dick fiercely, over and over and over and over again. "Yeah, baby. Keep going. Keep going." Bryan ordered her with every suck she made.

Ash filmed, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. He dick was rock hard. He used his other hand to rub his crotch as he filmed.

Bryan stopped Anna's blow job and made her get on her knees and hands. He got behind her and stuck his seven inch cock inside of her pussy. He rocked his hips back and fourth at great speed, while his hands held her hips.

"Oh! Oh yeah. Fuck me. Fuck me!!" Anna screamed.

Ash grew more and more excited. He un zppied his pants, and pulled them down, followed by his boxers. He gave him self a handy as he watched the sex scene ride on.

"Fuck. Fuck." Bryan groaned as he fucked her. "Nice and tight, baby. You are nice and tight!"

"Ohhh, yeah! Harder, baby. Harder." Anna ordered.

"Fuck yeah! Holy shit!" Bryan yelled as he continued fucking her. He slowed down as his body grew weary, but he forced him self to keep going.

"Oh god! It's so god. It's sooo good. Don't stop. Yes. Yes." Anna screamed out in pleasure.

Ash moved around the bed with the camera, getting different angles of the two having sex. 'Man I wish I were in his position right now.'

Bryan stopped and pulled his penis out of her. He got off the bed and pulled her to the edge, this way he could generate more speed when he doggy fucked her. He stuck it back inside and went back to work.

Ash's eyes were wider than they had ever been as he watched an amazing scene. Instead of watching the cheap porn on the Internet, he was seeing it in person. A much better experience.

* * *

Brock and Molly were now inside her bedroom, making out in their underwear on her bed. Molly stopped and reached over to her nightstand and grabbed a condom. "Put it on." she ordered.

Brock removed his boxers, his rock hard penis emerged for the first time ever in front of a woman. Molly touched his dick with both hands, exploring it softy. 'I can't believe this. I've dreamed of this day forever.' he said in his mind, his mouth hanging open.

She opened the package and stuck the condom over his member. Then she got off the bed and turned off the light. 'Oh man. I was hoping i'd get to see her naked while I fucked her. Oh well, i'm still getting some.' he thought and smiled.

She made it back to the bed, Brock felt for her. He felt her bra was gone, and squeezed her large breasts, his hands roamed them, then down to her stomach, and her pussy. He stuck his fingers inside, where he anticipated his dick would be soon. "Mmm" Molly moaned in pleasure and touched Brock's face.

He removed his fingers and got into missionary position and stuck his dick inside of her. He let out a gasp of pleasure and slowly rocked in and out. "Ohhh." Both he and Molly moaned.

Brock's pace picked up, as he fucked a chick for the first time ever. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt Molly kissed his lips as he worked. He concentrated on nothing else but screwing her though.

"Oh yeah. Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh god!" he was really feeling it now as he moved harder and faster.

"MMM! That's it. Oh god. Oh god. Fuck me." Molly had her legs wrapped around his hips, and her nails dug into his back.

Brock didn't feel that cuz his entire body was his penis at that moment. "Ooh-hoo-hoo! Ohhhhh! Fuck." he already felt himself coming. This was his first time and he fucked her so fast he was almost already done.

He wanted to slow down, but he was so close to a climax, his body wouldn't allow him to. He fucked harder and harder till it was time "OHHH! Yeah! fuck...yes...yes." he released himself from her and lied on his back in the bed.

Molly picked off where he left off, and fingered her self since she didn't cum yet. Brock removed the condom from his penis and threw it on the floor, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Back at Bryan's he continued to fuck his chick still. He had slowed down so it would last longer. Ash's pace with his handy picked up though. He continued to film.

"Oh god. Don't slow down." Anna said.

Bryan picked back up, he felt himself harder than he'd been the whole time, he was close to a happy ending. Anna had already had an orgasm at this point. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck. Yeah, baby. Oh shit. Yes!" Bryan rocked her harder and harder, the entire bed shook.

He fucked her violently, even the wall seemed to move. "Oh FUCK!" he released himself and immediately applied his hand to it, and finished it off, his cum squirted all over Anna's back. Ash also came out on to the floor.

Bryan fell on to the bed next to Anna, the two both panted heavily. Ash turned off the camera and sat down against the wall. He pulled his pants back up. 'Awesome.' he said, his eyes still wide.

Ten minutes later, Ash got back to his home. Most of the lights were off, he assumed Brock and Misty were both home, and asleep. "Man. All of this...in my first full day here." he said, and walked into his bedroom, excited about what tomorrow could bring.

_That's chapter two. Don't worry. There will be better stuff than this. I still haven't scratched the surface yet, so calm down, pervs! Ash and Misty are still left to lose their virginities. But will they lose it with each other? Or someone else? Find out...in chapter 3_


	3. Ash Loses IT

**Poke'Sexuals**

**chapter 3**

_I hope your in the mood to read about Ash and his friends getting jiggy with it, if you know what I mean...if you don't know what I mean, there are two possible reasons._

_1.You skipped the first two chapters_

_2.You are a complete moron_

_Anyways, enjoy, perverts! Or what I like to call you(me too) a normal average male, and if any girl is reading...email me a photo if your at least 18. Don't hesitate, please._

Misty Williams pumped her legs and arms as she jogged through Horn Top on a perfect morning. No bouncy-bouncy because she wore a blue sport's bra with a white stripe down the middle. She also wore short green gym shorts and white tennis shoes. Around her forehead was a white head band.

She got back into town, and stopped at a bench to catch her breath. Her face was red, and sweaty. She wiped her face with her hands. She looked up to see a strong attractive man approach her.

He had on a white tang top, and orange short shorts, showing off his large powerful thighs. His hair style resembled that of Wolverine's. "Hey there, baby." he greeted her.

"Hi. And don't call me that." Misty squinted at him

"Why not, good looking?" he took a seat beside her.

"Because I don't even know you." she said, scooting away from him.

"Want to get to know me...real good?" he asked, winking.

"No. please go away."

"Playing hard to get, huh?" he placed his left hand on her bare right thigh and squeezed it.

Misty immediately slapped his hand and got up. "Don't touch me!" she yelled and glared at him.

"Ooh. Your feisty, baby." he said and looked her up and down, then licked his lips.

Misty ignored him and walked away, towards home.

"Aw, your gonna leave? Come on." he said, disappointed. "Yeah, be a bitch then."

she continued speed walking home, where she opened the door, got inside and locked it behind her. "Whew." she took a sigh of relief.

"What's up, Mist?" Ash asked, standing right in front of her.

"Oh, nothing. There's a lot of strange men around here."

"Really? I haven't noticed." Ash took off his hat and scratched his head. "Anyway, I'm gonna go get something to eat. Wanna come?" he asked and placed his hat back on.

"No thanks. I need to take a shower." she replied and walked past him to the bathroom.

'Hope I get back in time to see her in a towel. Never know when it might fall off.' he thought and walked out the door.

* * *

Brock meanwhile was just waking up. He sat up in bed and looked down to see the condom he used last night. "Awesome." he smiled.

"What's awesome?" Molly asked, who lied next to him under the covers.

"That I got to have sex with you." he said.

"Want to do it again?" she asked, and threw her blanket aside to reveal her pale naked body.

"Oh wow." Brock's mouth hung open. This was the first time he ever saw a naked woman in person before. He looked back and fourth between her legs, in between her legs, her stomach, and her breasts, all the curves. 'Sweet.' he thought.

"Go ahead. Do your worst." she told him. He advanced towards her and got on his side with her. He reached out and grabbed her left breast and massaged it gently. Then he stuck his head in and licked the area around her nipple, and then sucked on it.

His other hand kept busy fingering her wet pussy. "Mmm. That feels good." she said and rolled over on to her stomach. "Give it to me fast, I have work." she winked.

Brock got behind her on his knees, and stuck his hard dick into her and rocked his hips in and out of her. he fucked her even harder and faster than the night before. "Oh yeah. Keep going. Go harder." she ordered.

He went as fast as he could, sweat quickly built up around his body, as he squeezed her ass with his hands and fucked her pussy doggy style. "Fuck. Yeah." Brock closed his eyes while his head cocked back facing the sealing, and never losing pace as he screwed her.

Molly tightly gripped the pillow her head was rested on. "Oh yeah! Fuck me harder, Brock!" she screamed into the pillow.

He couldn't ignore her. He went harder and faster than he had ever gone on his own or in his dreams. "Oh shit!" he took his dick out of her vagina and finished himself off with his hand. His orgasm came out on to the sheet, and then he lied down next to Molly. He breathed in and out fast, trying to catch his breath.

"Nice work. That's gotta be some kind of record. I've never been screwed that fast before." Molly complimented the panting Brock, and got off the bed and headed to the shower.

"Now I've...I've lost my virginity twice." he said in between pants.

* * *

Ash walked the dirt road of Horn Top, while whistling 'Mr. Roger's it's a beautiful day in the neighborhood.' Pikachu was with him.

"Hey. Are you a poke'mon trainer?" a female voice asked from behind him.

Ash turned around with a big smile until he saw who was asking the question. She had big gorgeous brown eyes, long wavy dark brown hair. She wore a plain purple shirt with navy blue jeans. Her breasts were perky and nice in size. Her waist was very slim, and she had nice wide hips. A perfect female body if Ash ever saw one.

"Are you thirsty?" she asked him, because his tongue hung out of his mouth.

He slurped his tongue back into his mouth when he realized what he was doing. "Oh, to answer your earlier question, yes I am a poke'mon trainer...on vacation right now."

"Oh ok. I thought you might be one, since you have such a cute pikachu." she walked over, bent down and pet Pikachu on the head. "Chu." pikachu smiled.

"Thanks." Ash smiled as she pet his pokemon 'Wish she'd pet my dick.' he thought

"I'm Julie." she popped back up to Ash's chin level.

"I'm Ash."

"So...where are you going?" she asked with a blush

"I was going to get something to eat. Are you hungry?"

"Sure." Julie nodded.

"Then let's go." the two, plus pikachu walked down the road together.

* * *

After taking a shower Misty walked into the living room, wearing nothing but a blue towel. She combed her hair as she hummed 'he drives me crazy.' unknown to her though, someone was spying on her.

Bryan was right outside the screen door, looking in and watching her every move. "If she wont let me bang her, then all I have to hope for is for her towel to fall off. Fall off..." he waved his hands, almost like he believed he had magical powers "...fall off...fall off." he sighed. "Err. Never works." he walked away, frowning.

After brushing her hair, Misty got dressed in her normal pokemon adventure clothes that she wore for so long over the years, and headed over to Jill's house where her group of friends was having a hang-out.

As she neared the cabin, a man wearing black boots, gray pants and a gray sweater approached her. He had a thick black beard, but nicely trimmed so it didn't hang off his chin, with nicely combed black hair on his head. His brown eyes looked into her blue/green eyes.

"Hello there, darling. You are really beautiful." he complimented.

"Thank you." she stopped to let this man say what he had to say.

"What is your name?" he asked, while rubbing his crotch with his left hand.

"...Misty." she raised an eyebrow as he rubbed the area.

"I'm Derek. Want to come to my place and have sex?" he asked her, with a big grin.

"Hell no!" she shoved him out of the way and continued walking.

"If your shy we can do it with the lights off." he tried bargaining with her, walking along side her as she walked fast.

"No."

"I'll make sure you have more than one orgasm." he raised his eyebrows up and down twice.

"NO!" she reached the cabin, and slammed the door in the guy's face.

* * *

Brock meanwhile was lying in Molly's bed still, waiting for her to get home from work. He was still in the nude. "Damn it. I can't wait for her any longer." he murmured and got into his clothes. He gathered himself and walked out the house to the diner.

When he got there, he noticed several people inside eating, but no Molly behind the counter. Instead there was a man standing there. He had green eyes, and looked British.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked, he didn't sound British.

"Yeah, is Molly here?" Brock asked, while looking around.

"No. she didn't come into work today. Now what would you like for breakfast?" he asked.

"Nothing." he walked back outside of the diner and towards the cabins 'Wonder where she is?' he thought

Ash, Pikachu, and his new friend Julie were next to the diner in a McDonald's. "Your total will be $12.63." the young lady behind the cash register said. She had blue eyes and curly white hair, obviously dyed.

Ash handed her the money and he sat down at a table with Julie in the empty fast food joint. "So what brings you to Horn Top?" Ash asked her.

"I'm a wandering poke'mon trainer. This is just where I'm at right now. I'm a beginner and looking to challenge the Cerulean gym next." she explained.

"Do you know what kind of poke'mon they have?" Ash asked.

"Um, no." she shook her head.

"They use water poke'mon. So make sure you have at least an electric or grass type in your party." he told her.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem." Ash nodded and smiled. 'What am I doing with this girl?' he thought 'Am i making a big mistake? There's horny sluts all over this town, I'm wasting my time with her. Oh well. I've already gotten to know her. It's too late to ditch her now.' he sighed.

* * *

Back at the cabin Ash and his friends were renting, a non-owner was breaking and entering. Bryan climbed through an open window and walked up the stairs to Misty's room. "Let's see if this is a naughty girl." he said as he searched her belongings.

"Dildo-dildo-dildo." he repeated "Here dildo-dildo-dildo. Where are you?"

he looked under her bed "Nothing." and in her drawers. "Just clothes...and, panties." he took them out and held them up. "Sweet."

he pulled out pink laced panties, several pairs of white panties, one more fancier than the others. The yellow bikini bottom she wore the other day on the balcony. He sniffed them and exhaled with delight.

In the bottom dwarf were her swimwear, and thongs. "All right." he pulled out a blue thong, a white thong, a pink thong, and a red thong, all of them tiny. "Just think, she wears all this." he smiled and drooled

* * *

the girl whose privacy was being invaded was in Jill's house, where a familiar conversation was being had. "He licks like a licking machine." Jill said.

"Really? I've gotta get a piece of that action." Veronica said, all the girls laughed, except for Misty, who was still trying to figure these girls out.

"What is it with you guys and sex?" Misty finally asked. All the girls starred back at her with wide eyes, some of them with complex looks. Others looked back at each other, and back at Misty.

"Are you fucking kidding?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. Are you some kind of...freak?" Rachel asked her, with a raised eyebrow.

"I think all of you are freaks. You don't talk about anything else." Misty replied.

"Do you masturbate?" Jill asked her.

"Yeah. It feels good. But it's not everything in the world." Misty said.

"Masturbating is nothing compared to the real thing." Dawn waddled her finger back and fourth. "Driving a car in a video game is nothing like driving a car for real." she gave an example.

"I don't know." Misty wasn't too sure about these girls.

"Forget her, Dawn. Time to watch porn." Jill put in a DVD, where a man was having a threesome with two women.

Misty watched and listened closely. She felt her self getting hot and wet. She poked at her naughty bits a little while she watched. Other girls in the group took it further, some stuffed dildo's up their skirts.

* * *

Bryan continued looking through Misty's underwear. He now held a blue bra in his hands and tried hooking it around his chest, but he was too big. Then he heard a door shut down stairs, followed by some giggling. He threw all the underwear back in the drawers, not where they were supposed to be however, and hid in the closet.

Downstairs, Ash, Pikachu, and Julie walked in. "So this is where i'm living." Ash said, and lead her to the couch. Julie did not sit down with him though. "Sit." he tapped the cushion next to him.

"I was thinking we could go into your room." she said with a blush.

"Oh...ok. Come on Peek." he got up and headed off.

"I was thinking Pikachu could maybe stay out here." Julie quickly said.

"Oh...oh. Stay out here, Peek." he said and took Julie to Brock's room, since his room was way too small. 'We're gonna have sex. Holy shit!' he thought and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Brock continued walking around outside, looking everywhere for Molly. He sighed and decided he'd go back home, when he was about to enter, he heard the moans of a familiar woman.

"Oh yes-oh god-oh god-oh god-oh god-oh god. Oh yes!" she shouted. It was coming from next door. Brock walked over to an open window and peeked inside.

There she was, Molly, getting the shit fucked out of her by his muscular neighbor. "How do you like that, baby!" yelled in his very deep, masculant voice. He fucked her doggy style over the kitchen table just as Brock did earlier that morning, except she was on a bed when he did it.

"Fuck me-fuck me. FUCK ME!" she screamed. Brock's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe she was cheating on him, but at the same time it made him horny. He put his back against the wall of his neighbor's cabin and took out his hardening dick from his pants and jacked off as he listened in on the two having rough sex.

Misty got home next. She ran up the stairs, she seemed to be in a hurry. Bryan heard this and stopped trying on bras again, and hid back in the closet.

Misty removed her top, followed by her shorts, and threw herself on the bed. Bryan watched from the crack of the open closet door. He grinned as he watched her roam her hands over her stomach.

He began to get hot because his penis got hard, and the enclosed space of the closet. He rubbed his crotch against the door as he stared at her.

She arched her back and unhooked her white bra, and threw it on her night stand to the right of the bed. Bryan's eyes got wide when he saw her perfect breasts come in to sight. Misty massaged her breasts, and rubbed each of her hard pink nipples with her index fingers while still massaging with her hands.

Bryan pulled down his pants and underwear, and grabbed a hold of his hard dick. He cupped it and jacked off as he spied on the chick. "Mm." he heard her moan, he kept himself from making any noise as his masturbation intensified.

Misty moved her hands from her breasts, down her stomach, and to her white panties. She slid them off, and stuck two fingers inside her wet pussy. "Oh god." she lied back down and moved her fingers in and out slowly.

'Yes!' Bryan screamed in his head as he and Misty relieved them selves. Misty had no idea there was a man in her closet, jacking off to her. And Bryan was getting a free show. "Go faster, baby." he whispered.

Misty stopped and sat straight up. 'Oh shit.' Bryan worried she might have heard him, thus he stopped molesting himself, then he watched as she turned around, and pulled a long object out from beneath her pillow. 'There's the dildo.' Bryan said.

Misty lied back down and slid the penis shaped dildo into her pussy with her right hand and moved it in and out, really fast. "Ohhhhh. oh. Oooooh."

Bryan's smile came back, and he resumed jacking off. Both made sexual noises, Misty's of course the loudest.

* * *

In Ash's, or rather Brock's bedroom, Ash lied on his side, facing Julie. The two were talking about their poke'mon journey and what they have encountered. 'Look at that body. It's amazing.' Ash thought as he eyed her form.

Julie noticed this and moved closer to him. Then she pushed him on to his back and got on top of him. "I've wanted to kiss you since I saw you." she said, and pressed her lips on to his. The kiss that started slow, grew more passionate with every passing second, until it became like a competition. Their tongues fought like swords, and their hands roamed each other's bodies.

Julie roamed Ash's face, and his hair. Ash had his hands down on her ass, he tried to do the best he could rubbing the area so she would take off her clothes already. 'Take off your clothes, chick.' he said in his mind.

She must have heard him, because she stopped the kiss, and sat up, her firm ass pressed into his bulging crotch. She revealed her red bra. Ash moved his hands up her thighs, up her waist, up her ribs, until he had a hand on each breast. He felt they were very firm. 'Boooooobs!' he screamed in his head.

"Take off your shirt." she told him, and he did as told, taking it off and throwing it on the ground. She went back in and kissed him on the lips, it didn't last long though. She moved her lips down his neck, down his chest, and to his stomach where she kissed and licked the skin just visible above where his pants begun.

'Come on already. Take my pants off!' he screamed in his head. She continued to kiss his stomach, and lick his belly button.

Then she got off of him, and pulled her pants down, showing off her wonderful thighs and white bikini bottom. Ash couldn't wait to bang her. His birthday wish would soon come true.

Julie crawled back on to the bed and stopped in between his legs. She unzipped his pants, and pulled them off his legs. Her eyes widened when she saw the big bulge in his blue and white striped boxers. She saw the bulge move every few seconds as she starred.

"Come on." Ash said, not able to keep his words in any longer. He pulled his boxers off and pushed them to the side, his extremely hard cock slapped his stomach after freeing it from it's prison.

Julie followed by removing her bra, her breasts came bouncing down and she tossed her bra to the floor. 'Those beautiful tits...amazing.' Ash thought as his eyes grew wide. Next Julie took her panties off.

Ash starred at her body with amazement, the first time he had seen a fully naked chick in the flesh. He got up and grabbed her. He shoved her down on her back to the bed. He slowly moved his head in between her spread bare legs, till he saw her dripping wet, juicy pussy waiting for him to devour it.

He stuck a finger inside to feel it, then he pulled it out and stuck his tongue in. he licked at it with much intensity. Julie's thighs hugged his head. She arched her back and squeezed the pillow behind her. "Oh god. It's so good." she said. She played with her right breast as he licked her pussy.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Ash thought, continuing to taste her insides. He scraped the surface inside her vagina fast and rough.

'Mmmmm. Oooh. Oh yeah...oh yeah."

Ash exited her body, and moved his tongue up her stomach and to her plumb luscious breasts. He cupped each boob in his hands, and tampered with them, moving them in every which direction. He pushed them together, and then let go. He licked her nipples and sucked on them. He pushed them back together once again as he ate up her tits.

"Ooh that's nice." she moaned. "I wanna feel you, Ash." she said, taking his face and moving him over her's. "I wanna feel you." she kissed him and Ash moved back.

He saw her dripping wet pussy. How he longed for the moment he'd be sticking his penis inside of a chick's pussy. He stuck his cock inside of her. He gasped, excitedly as it slid in, having only felt the pleasure of his own hand, it felt much better than he ever imagined. he got down, lying his chest on her breasts, and placed his elbows on the bed for support, moving his hands behind her head, and moved his hips back and fourth slowly.

"Oh yes, Ash. Yes. That's it."

Ash's moans were quiet, being out matched by Julie's cries of pleasure. Females are always louder in the bedroom than the male. Ash kept moving in and out of her, slowly.

This however was too slow a pace for Ash, so he picked it up, and really began to feel it now. "Oh shit. Yeah oh fuck. God! God oh god. Fuck." he screwed her hard and good, his virginity finally being lost. He pumped and pumped his cock in and out of her.

"Owww. Ohhhhhh. Oh my god, Ash! Oh my god. Yes, Ash. Yes!" she encouraged him on. And so he fucked her with more passion.

He sat up and got on his knees. He grabbed her hips, lifted, and pulled her towards him, and resumed fucking her. "Holy crap. yes...yes! Yes! Fuck yes!" he rocked her hard, the bed shook, the headboard repeatedly knocked up against the wall.

Julie placed the pillow over her face to quiet her moans as best she could. She moaned like a dying animal, and moaned loud. "AAASH! Keep fucking me!" she screamed, with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Fuck yeah. Fuck-fuck-fuck, oh shit. Oh fuck. Shit-shit, yes!" Ash fucked her harder and harder, his pace now at full speed, he never slowed down. "Fuuuuuck! yes-yes...oh man."

"Oh my...gawd!" Julie hugged the pillow tightly in her arms and squealed loudly. "Ahhhhh!"

"Oh shit here i cum. Shit!" he broke away from her pussy where his cum flew out and on to the bed. He instantly collapsed next to Julie. She hadn't had an orgasm yet, so stuck her fingers inside to finish it off.

That night Ash slept better than he ever had in his life, and he dreamed...of screwing chicks.

_Im sorry to those who wanted Ash and Misty to lose their virginities to each other. But the purpose of Ash having sex for the first time with a different girl is to show how much he truly wants to have sex. Can't keep a guy away from that ya know. But those two will get together eventually, so don't worry, after all i am a pokeshipping fan._

_Well thanks for reading, next chapter will be the hottest yet, at least I think so. REVIEW! Maybe suggestions...i dont know_


	4. Virginity Conquered

**Poke'Sexuals**

**chapter 4**

_Time to go extreme this chap, hope your ready. Brock's gotten his, Ash has gotten his...what about Misty? She'll get her's too...eventually. Maybe then she'll start seeing why sex is so great. Here ya are: chap 4_

Ash lied on the bottom bunk in his room, sleeping. Pikachu slept on the top. Ash faced the wall, and was awakened when he felt someone getting under the covers next to him. He turned over to see Misty starring at him with a big smile.

"Misty?"  
"Shh." she put a finger to his lips. Then she replaced her finger with her own lips. The two frenched it up hard. "I wanna feel you inside of me." she whispered.

Ash rolled over on top of her and pulled off her panties. He lowered his boxers and prepared to stick his dick inside of her when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey Ash." Brock said.

Ash fell backwards and screamed.

"Ash calm down!" Brock lightly shook him.

Ash woke up in bed, it was morning. And Misty wasn't lying beside him anymore.

"You were having a dream." Brock told him.

"Oh..." Ash wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Now get up, breakfast is done." Brock walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Ash felt that the sheet was wet. "Stupid wet dream." Ash muttered and changed and went into the kitchen where he sat at the table. Brock had made bagels with cream cheese.

"So what do you want to do today?" Brock asked as the two ate.

"Uh..." then Ash saw Misty walk into the room. She wore a tight white tang top, and a pink bra that showed through the thin top. She had her hair down past her shoulders to her mid back, and she wore a pair of red short-short shorts. Ash gulped, and he grew hard. He rubbed his swollen crotch with his fingers very fast, since no one could see him under the table.

"Good morning, everyone." Misty sat down across from the boy who was getting hard off of her.

"Morning, Misty. Dig in." Brock told her.

Misty picked up a bagel and slid it into her mouth slowly. "Mmm. That's good." she said, almost sexually.

'Oh come on, this isn't fair.' Ash thought, as he continued rubbing his crotch. He got up from the table, and faced away from his friends so they wouldn't notice his erection.

"Where are you going, Ash?" Brock asked.

"I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom." he said and slid past them, still with his front turned. Then he went into the bathroom and immediately began releasing him self. As he did so he pictured Misty stripping from the clothing she wore at the table.

* * *

"That was weird." Misty said, and continued eating.

About an hour later, Misty was now at Jill's house with the girls. She called it the 'Girl's Club.' every once in awhile they'd talk about clothes and shoes and shopping, but mostly discussed sex once again. Misty wasn't minding it so much anymore, cuz she had the best orgasm of her life the day before while masturbating.

"Hard to believe. But the average woman thinks about sex only once a day." Rachel told them all.

"The average girl is a moron." Jill said, shaking her head.

Misty knew she was in this category, so she kept quiet. "What about the average male?" she asked.

The girls all looked at her "Every 7 seconds." Veronica said.

"Wow. That's a lot of sex thoughts." Misty's jaw dropped.

"Men are always horny, Misty. Those two boys you live with. They think of nothing more but sports, action movies, but most of all having sex with us." Dawn said.

"I know Brock is like that. But I don't think Ash is." Misty said.

"That's where your wrong. I've already given him a blow job since he's been here." Jill said.

"What?"

"Yeah. He came over here and I sucked his dick right where your sitting."

Misty got off the couch and walked behind it. The girls all giggled.

* * *

Brock walked out of the cabin and shut the door behind him 'Time to go find some more vagina.' he thought. As he walked away from his home, he saw his muscle man neighbor chopping up some fire wood with an ax. All he wore were his navy blue shorts, showing off his muscles.

'Mother fucker banged my chick.' he said angrily in his head as he walked by him. The man continued going to work, chopping up the wood 'I can see why she cheated on me though, just look at him!' he thought, and then slapped his face 'Ahh! What am i doing?!' he kept on walking into the busy part of town.

'Oh yeah. Oh Misty!' Ash screamed in his head as he was once again beating off in his room. 'Yeah. Fuck.' he moaned out loud though. Then someone interrupted his fun.

"Ash." Misty called. "Can you help me with the groceries?"

'Damn it.' "Coming!" he pulled his boxers up, and threw on some pants. He hurried out of the room and into the kitchen where he saw Misty...bent over, searching through the bags on the ground.

Ash stopped and his eyes widened. Her juicy ass looked perfect, it shook a little as she dug in the bag. He pictured him self right-right behind her, banging her hard. "Oh wow." he said a loud.

Misty stood up and turned around. "Well just don't stand there starring like an idiot. Help me put the groceries away."

"Oh...ok." he bent down and picked up items and put them where they belong, along with the girl he wanted to screw so bad.

He watched as she placed things in the upper cabinets. She stood on her tippy toes, and her arms were outstretched. She seemed sexier when she did this. Ash once again imagined himself behind her, squeezing her ass, and then exploring her waist with his hands. 'Oh Ash!' he heard her moan in his head.

'God I want to fuck her!' he thought, still starring at her amazing body.

"All right. Thanks for your help." she said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"...no problem." he nodded, while starring at her bare stomach, since she wore a short-cut top. He imagined himself licking her stomach, and pulling her jeans down to reveal her amazing legs.

Misty noticed him starring 'Oh my god. He's starring at my stomach. He really is an average male.' she thought. She wanted to experiment, so she stuck her left hand down the front of her pants and moved it beneath them gently.

Ash grew hornier and hornier as she did this 'Oh my god! God i need to fuck her!' he thought, wanting to advance and grab her, but he controlled him self.

Misty saw it in his eyes that he wanted her 'He wants to bang me. Well he's not getting my goods right now.' she said, and pulled her hand out of her pants and walked away to her bedroom.

"Err. I'm gonna go crazy if I dont get her pussy." he said quietly. A knock on the sliding glass door behind him startled him. "Ahh." he turned around to see Bryan standing there with a grin. Ash opened the door and walked out on to the patio. "What do you want?"

"I was coming over to have sex with your friend." he winked

"No-no-no. You can't have sex with her. I want to be the first to conquer her virginity." Ash pushed him into the railing of the patio.

"Ah, come on. I wanna fuck her though." Bryan said sadly.

"There's plenty of other girls around here you can fuck." Ash reminded him.

"I fucked them all though. I want to feel the tightness of a virgin." Bryan begged, almost sobbing.

"Please, man. Misty means a lot to me." Ash said, with a pouty face and puppy dog eyes.

"Oowe, all right. I wont fuck her." Bryan turned and crossed his arms.

"Thank you." Ash walked back inside.

* * *

Brock was in town still, looking for chicks to score with. There weren't many around. Mostly other horny met, also searching for a lay. Then he saw a stunning woman, in his same race. A Japanese woman was sitting on a bench.

'Oh man. She is hot!' he starred at her as she sat there, seemingly as if she was waiting for someone. She had long black hair, a thin blue shirt on, and black short shorts. She was perfect for him.

'I wanna fuck her till the dogs come home.' he walked over to her and sat on the bench. "Hi there."

"Hi." she replied

"So..."

"Before I let you get in my pants, I want to go on a date first. Then you can do whatever you want to me." she said.

Brock exploded in his head 'Oh my fucking god! Whoo-hoo! A shame I have to take her out first, but I'm gonna get to nail her.' he thought.

* * *

Misty now stood in the house, starring out her window. She was in her short yellow top, and no longer wore pants, just a white bikini bottom. She watched as her strong neighbor chopped up wood.

'Oh wow he's muscular. I wonder how big his cock is...oh no! Now i'm thinking about sex. Oh well. God. I wish I were that wood out there.' she thought as she watched him. She moved her hips in an oval motion, she imagined sitting on his dick and fucking him.

Ash walked into the room and saw this. He saw her in her white panties. 'Oh god! Not again!' he starred at her ass, that moved and moved. He quickly gained another erection as he watched.

Then he observed her sticking a hand under and in between her legs. She stuck her fingers in under her underwear and fingered her self. "Ooh. Yeah." she moaned. This made Ash hornier.

Once again he imagined him banging her against the window, and all her real sexual noises transferred over to his fantasy.

Misty's moans got louder, and Ash's eyes got wider. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Misty, masturbating in front of him without her knowing he was watching.

Misty watched as the man stopped chopping the wood and wiped the sweat off his face. "Don't stop, baby." she said.

This made Ash lose it. He dropped his boxers and grabbed his dick. He didn't want to get caught watching her, but he didn't want to miss her pleasing her self either.

Misty's masturbation speed picked up, and so too did Ash's. He ran to his bedroom, still working him self, he didn't want to risk the chance of getting caught.

When he was in his room he pictured Misty in his head as he beat off. He could hear her moans from outside his room. This made him work even faster on him self. All a guy needs is a little encouragement and he can go to town just like that.

* * *

Brock however isn't as lucky as Ash right at the moment, he's facing man's worst nightmare...sitting in a restaurant, having to listen to a woman talk about her self.

His date went on and on about how she hates working and that she wish she could stay home and watch Oprah. Brock went on and on, pretending to listen to her.

'Man.' he thought 'I came here to fuck chicks, not listen to them.' and then he sighed in his head.

* * *

Back at the cabin, Misty was done pleasing her self now. She decided she'd go relax in the hot tub. She now wore a blue bathing suit(two piece in case you need more detail), her bottom part was a thong, so her juicy ass cheeks could be shown off.

She walked to the screen door and looked outside to the patio to see the tub waiting for her. She had a blue towel in her arms. Ash came out of his bedroom and once again got an erection. He saw her amazing body, and starred at her ass, he had never seen her in a thong before.

'Oh crap, that's a nice ass.' he thought and licked his lips. Once again-ONCE again...he pictured him self banging her up against the screen door. He moved his hips forward and backward as he fantasized, not really aware he was doing it in real life.

Misty opened the screen door and walked out side. Ash watched as she did what girls seem to do very often, fix her thong, and get it to be more comfortable for her.

Ash wasn't sure why women always did that, but didn't care, it was sexy. He went back to his room and fantasized about her as he pleasured himself.

Bryan was in the top story of his two story cabin. He was looking out the window of his bedroom when he saw Misty outside on the patio. He put his face against the window and starred at her sexy body.

He watched as she slowly descended into the hot tub, until she was all the way in. "Oh my god. I can't keep not having sex with her." he said, and got out of his clothes and into swim trunks, and walked down stairs and out the door.

He tip toed over to her property and carefully climbed the patio. He saw her sitting there, comfortably, her eyes closed. 'Here I come, baby.' he thought, and got into the tub beside her.

"Ahh!" Misty opened her eyes to see him starring at her intently. "What are you doing you freak?" she splashed him with water and scooted away.

He didn't say a word, he just got closer to her and moved his head down, down past her eyes, past her nose, past her lips and chin, till he was at her neck.

He leaned in and kissed her there, softly. He placed his hands under the water and around her waist as he kissed all over her neck.

This was turning Misty on. She quietly moaned and put her hands on his head. Bryan moved lower down to her cleavage, and kissed her right breast, followed by her left.

Misty's eyes then widened and she wasn't sure she should be doing this. She got out of the water and sat on the edge of the tub. Bryan now could see her entire half naked body in front of him. He put his hands on her thighs, getting a firm grip on them. He spread her knees and moved forward.

He then kissed her stomach, and licked her belly button. Once again Misty moaned, and felt her vagina getting wet. But once again she retreated. She got up and moved down from the hot tub. Bryan followed her.

He grabbed her and lied her down on the blue towel that was spread out. He positioned him self on his knees, in front of her feet. Misty wasn't sure what to expect, then Bryan answered by getting down and kissing her thighs.

Misty closed her eyes as he worked his way up her legs, his hands held the side of her body, at the rib area. He now had his mouth above her thong line, and kissed her lower stomach. Misty got more turned on than she ever had been.

Her thighs wrapped around Bryan's back as he licked her stomach. He moved his mouth up her stomach, kissing her all over until he reached her breasts. He moved his hands behind her shoulders and kissed, licked, and sucked at her cleavage simultaneously.

Misty moaned louder and pulled at his hair with her hands. She wanted to touch her self so badly, as her thighs squeezed the man's waist. "Mmm. Ooh."

Bryan kissed her neck and then moved up to her face. He kissed the left side of her cheek over and over, until he hovered over her lips. He placed his to hers and kissed her softly again and again. Misty kissed back, but with more passion.

She put her hands on his back and rolled him over so she was on top of him. She had her hands to the side of his head, pressing against the ground for support. Bryan had his hands on her back where the back of her bikini top was.

He rubbed the area, followed by her mid-back, and then her lower. The two kissed hard and long. Bryan soon moved his hands down to Misty's ass, where he squeezed her cheeks, and then slid his hand underneath the thong.

Misty stopped kissing him. She sat up, and then stood up. "Huh?" Bryan was confused how she suddenly just stopped.

"Let's go to your room." she said. 'SCORE!' Bryan screamed in his head, and took Misty to his cabin, leading her up the stairs to his bedroom. As soon as they got into his room, Bryan threw Misty on to the bed and pounced on her immediately. The two wrapped each other up with their arms, both hugging and kissing one another hard. Their kissing noises were loud, as their raging hormones were exceeding levels they had not experienced very often.

"I'm ready!" Misty suddenly blurted out, while Bryan continued to kiss her neck. He then looked into her eyes, and got off of the bed to go grab a condom. He went over to a desk at the side of the bed. He turned on a digital camera and pointed it at the bed, so he could secretly record the two having sex.

He got the condom and tore open the package. He hurried back to the bed, where Misty lay under the covers, completely nude now. Bryan removed his boxers and crawled under the blanket with her and kissed her lips, the two on their sides.

The two began making out again, Bryan rolled her on her back and got on top of her. He moved downwards till his face hovered over her plumb breasts and hard nipples. "These are best looking tits I've ever seen." he commented, and supported him self on the bed with his elbows and grabbed her breasts with his hands. Misty blushed, having never been touched by a man there before. Bryan massaged them very fast.

He then removed his hands and kissed the area around the nipple of her right breast. He also put his right hand back on her left breast and squeezed it gently while he sucked at her nipple. Misty moaned, as she watched him appreciate her boobs. She had longed for this moment to come, to be loved in this fashion. She pushed Bryan's head into her breasts with her hands. "Ohhh"

Her thighs wrapped around his waist and hugged him tightly. Bryan felt the pressure of her legs pushing against him, he knew she was enjoying this. He switched places from her left breast to her right with his mouth. He licked it all over, and kissed her nipple. As his erection begged him to do something about it, he gripped the right breast with his left hand and moved it in a circular motion.

"Oh! Yeah...aww." Misty's moans grew very loud, this excited Bryan further. He stopped meddling with her boobs, and slowly moved his head down her body, where he finally reached the vagina he longed to get to. There wasn't a single pubic hair to be found. It was perfectly clean and smooth.

Misty arched her back, and massaged her own breasts. "Ohh. Eat it." she said softly. Bryan licked her clit and rubbed her stomach with both hands as his tongue worked her pussy. It looked very juicy and appetizing. He stuck his right index and middle finger into her at once.

'This is the wettest pussy I have ever felt.' he thought. "Are you a virgin?" he asked her, apparently forgetting that Ash wanted to conquer her virginity earlier.

"...Yeah." Misty replied softly. "Come on. Lick me good." she demanded, in an impatient tone.

Bryan went back in with his tongue. He licked and sucked the dripping wet area slow and carefully. He licked all the surfaces he could get too.

"Oh my god...ooh yeah. that's...that's good." Misty was in heaven. Her moans echoed around the walls of the room as her noise level increased, along with the pleasure she was receiving. "I...I-I oh my...yeah. I like that...I. Oh yes, oh god."

as Bryan ate her pussy alive, he resisted the urge to touch his cock, boiling with the urge to fuck. "Ahh." he groaned after leaving Misty's vagina for air. "Now suck my cock." he moved away from her legs and sat up on the end of the bed. Misty hurried over to him, she got off the bed and kneeled down in front of his cock, which stuck up in the air like a rocket getting ready to launch.

She admired it, she had never seen a man's penis in person before. This made her pussy wetter than it had ever been in her life. She grabbed the twitching cock in her right hand.

Bryan moaned as she did this. Misty wasn't sure what to do really. She moved her hand up and down his hard rod, near the head. She did this slowly. "Suck it!" he ordered her and pushed her head down with his hands.

"Ok...but I've never done this before." she began to get nervous and sweat.

"Just go for it. Let your instincts guide you." he said, getting impatient.

Misty moved in slow, and kissed the head of the seven inch cock she held in both her hands. She slid her lips over the top and sucked him nice and easy.

"Ohhhh yes. ah." Bryan closed his eyes, and squeezed the shoulders of the girl blowing him.

She explored him further with her tongue, while at the same time moving her mouth up and down his cock. She swallowed as much as she could of him without gagging, and slid her lips back up. She repeated this action several more times.

Each time she did this, the noise level of Bryan's moans got higher. "Yeah, baby. Man, yeah. Keep it up. Keep it up." he put his hands on her head and moved them in the same motion her head went. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

That's when Misty tightened her suction around his cock, and sucked it harder and faster. "Oh baby, yes. YES!" he felt that if she continued any longer he would have an orgasm, he didn't want one yet, especially since he hadn't stuck him self inside of her. "All right stop."

Misty slowed her self down and then released her from his wet dick. She gasped for air and caught her breath. She wiped her mouth with her hand and continued panting.

"Let's do it." Bryan helped her off of her knees and pulled Misty on to the bed. "I'm gonna start you out with something slow." he said, and lied her on her back.

Misty's juices were really flowing now, she couldn't wait to feel his big cock inside of her. Obviously Bryan couldn't wait either, cuz he positioned himself missionary style, and stuck his dick into her pussy. Both of them moaned. He stuck it in deeper.

"Ahh!" Misty screamed, and closed her eyes tight.

Bryan began to screw her. In and out he went while he gripped her thighs. He then leaned forward, placing his forearms on the bed beside Misty's body, his head on the left of Misty. He continued to fuck her gently, as this was the chick's first time.

"Oh yeah. Oh my god. Oh my god. God! Yes-yes. YES! Ohhhhhh!"

Bryan grunted, and tried to keep his noises to a minimum as he rocked this chick's world, breaking her virginity's walls. "Errr."

"I...ooooh! oh-oh...ohhhh! Oh god! Mmmmm. Yeah." Misty's nails sunk into Bryan's back, and her legs hugged his hips tightly.

This made Bryan want to go faster, his speed picked up, along with his moans. "Oh shit. yeah...yeah, oh fuck."

Misty was barely able to handle this "Oh yeah-oh yeah-oh yeah. Ohhhh yes! it's...yeah." she panted and moaned. Her eyes closed and she now had her hands around Bryan's neck "Yeah that's good...that's yes! Oh my god! Oh my...oh my yes! faster...faster!" she screamed.

Bryan didn't ignore her. He moved in an out at a normal speed he'd be moving if he were screwing a girl that's already had sex. The bed shook, knocking the headboard against the wall. "Ah fuck, baby! Fucking tight. Your so fucking tight! Fuck yeah."

Misty moaned and moaned. She licked the side of Bryan's face as she wanted to keep her words inside, but eventually gave way "Oh fuck! Yeah. Bryan...fuck me...fuck...fuck me harder. And harder. Let me have it."

he moved away from her head and got on to his knees. He pulled her towards him by the hips. He lifted her up and resumed screwing her as he squeezed her waist. "Yeah shit! Oh man. Ohhhhhh fuck." the bed rocked harder and harder. A photo fell off the wall, and it seemed as if the entire room was suffering from an earthquake.

"Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah oh my god fuck me harder, Bryan! Yyyyyes!!!" Misty screamed. Bryan pulled his cock out of her, and flipped her body over. His dick poked her ass. Misty used her elbows and knees to support her self.

Bryan squeezed her cheeks and rubbed them with his hands. He took his cock and rubbed it on her ass, and the back of her thighs. He stuck it back into her soaking wet vagina and doggy fucked her. His hands held on to the side of her ass as he did this.

"Mmm...ooooooh! Yeah." Misty squeezed the pillow in front of her as she got the shit fucked out her.

"Ah fuck-ah fuck. Ohhhh yea, yea, yeah." he whispered, but the harder he pumped her the louder he got "Holy fuck! Yes-yes-YES! Godddd. FUCK!" he fucked and fucked her, the bed shook more than before, and Misty's moans were louder than before, actually exceeding the noise depth of what Bryan yelled out.

"Oh my god oh my god. YEAH! fuck...yes! Ah god-ah god. Oh my...oh god." Misty moaned and moaned, and felt her first orgasm brought on. "OHHHH!!!"

Bryan grunted and groaned "SHIT! Oh fuck-oh fuck-oh fuck-oh fuck-oh fuck. Fuck! Yeah baby shit!" he pumped and pumped his cock into her vagina like his life depended on it. "Yeah oh shit. Yeaaaaaaah!"

"Fuck. Fuck oh my god. keep...yes! Do me! Don't stop." Misty moved her hips back and fourth as well. When he moved out, she moved front wards, when he moved in she moved backwards. "Shit. Yeah, Bryan. Yeah keep going."

hearing his name only encouraged him more. But he pulled him self out of her and rolled her on to her right side. He got on to his left, facing her. The two embraced each other in a hug, and Bryan stuck his dick back inside of her.

He pumped in and out. Misty's left leg wrapped around his ass as he fucked her. He felt him self close to reaching a climax, so he slowed him self down. "Awwwww. Ohhhh."

"Don't stop. Don't stop." Misty looked into his eyes "Fuck me..." she panted "...fuck me."

Bryan sped up the pace, while squeezing her ass cheeks with both hands. Misty's arms wrapped around his back, and she bit her lip. "Fuck yeah." Bryan felt his juices were gonna flow out soon.

"Oh god. Oh god." Misty continued biting her lip, and hugged Bryan tighter, her breasts pushed up against his pecs.

"Oh fuck-oh fuck-oh fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck. Shit!" Bryan pulled out of Misty's body and his cum flew on to her thighs. He breathed in and out slowly, and then fell on to his back beside the girl who was no longer a virgin.

It wasn't long before Bryan fell asleep, passed out. Misty wanted another orgasm, so she fingered her self until she breached again.

And then she too fell asleep beside her first lay. 'And it was a fucking good one.' she thought.

_Well that was the best I could do up to this point. I apologize to any pokeshipping fans that were hoping the two would lose their virginities together, but they will get together eventually. So calm down. On to the next chap!:_


	5. A New Slut Is Born

**Poke'Sexuals**

**Chapter 5**

_I'm a little surprised at how popular this fic has been. But I should have known that there were a lot of sex story-craved people browsing the site I guess. Anywho, you've all inspired me more so to write on, I've gotten great feedback, even from females. Yes there's a female audience as well, shocking enough. So apparently there are some cool girls out there. Way to go, chicks_

Ash sat in the main room of the cabin, watching television, in his own sweat. It was a warm day, a humid day. "No one told me that Horn Top was in Florida." Ash half joked, half complained. Pikachu was spread out on the coffee table in front of him. He waved a small hand fan at himself to keep cool.

"So hot..." Ash said, getting off the couch to get something to drink. He opened the fridge and pulled out a coke. He placed it to his forehead and rubbed it all over his red, sticky face. He took a sigh of relief and sat back down on the couch.

On the TV was an episode of The Simpsons where they were having a heat wave. One of the two episodes where there was a heat wave, the one where Homer told Lisa the story how she got her saxophone, and had to spend the air conditioning money to get it, very touching, but anyways...

Ash put his face in his hands and sobbed quietly, because it was so damn hot. He took off his tang top and threw it away, then he removed his pants, leaving just his blue boxers on.

Misty walked down the stairs from her bedroom, wearing a white shirt, noticeably no bra underneath, and white panties. She saw the back of Ash's head on the couch, since the back of the couch was facing her. She stepped further into the room, and was about to pull his hair in a teasing matter when she stopped.

'Oh, I want him to fuck me.' she thought. 'Huh? Err, how can all of a sudden I want to be fucked all the time?' she asked her self. Ever since yesterday, maybe even the day before she really became interested in sex.

'I want to feel his cock inside of me.' she rubbed the front of her panties, trying to relieve her self. 'Stop it Misty!' she slapped her face.

"Huh?" Ash stood up and turned around to see Misty standing there, one hand on her cheek, the other rubbing in between her legs.

She noticed him starring, with a very interested expression. She then realized she was still pleasing her self and put both hands behind her back. "Hi, Ash." she smiled, with a blush.

"Hey...Misty." Ash forgot all about how hot it was, he now thought about how hot Misty was. 'Damn she's hot! And I can see her boobs through her shirt. yes!'

the both starred at eachother, regardless who was hot, both of them were dripping with sweat-hot. "Sure is hot huh?" Misty walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Yeah...sure is." Ash watched her as she walked to the fridge. He starred at her ass, seeing that the sweat soaked through her panties, and he could see more of her ass than he ever had before. 'Oh cool.'

"Hey ya guys!" Brock suddenly burst through the front door. "Howse it with yo?" he walked in, seemingly in a very happy mood. He took a seat on the recliner closest to the TV.

"What are you so happy about? It's hotter than Misty in here." Ash said, and then realized what he said.

"What?" Misty asked, surprised, and embarassed.

"I mean Misty May. She's a hot female volley ball player." Ash covered, with a grin. "Hehehe."

"I'll tell you what I'm so happy about. I'm getting some tonight." Brock stuck a middle finger in the air. "That means I'm gonna fuck someone. Whenever you see me me do that, I'm gonna get laid." he explained.

"Hey, Brock. Watch the language." Misty said, taking a seat beside Ash on the couch. She rubbed her thighs with a cold coke can.

"Sorry, Misty. Geez, and i thought we weren't at Mrs. Ketchum's house anymore." Brock said angrily.

Ash didn't hear anything, he watched as the hot girl next to him rubbed the coke can across her legs. He imagined his hands in place of the can, and Misty moaning 'Oh Ash, take off my panties.' he imagined her saying

"I'm not gonna watch my language tonight though. I'm gonna use any word I want." Brock said, crossing his arms.

"Whatever." Misty got off the couch and walked back up to her room.

Ash watched her every step. 'Damn I wanna fuck her.'

"So Ash...have you gotten any more pussy since...the other night?" Brock asked, getting off the chair, and sitting on the couch.

"No." Ash answered sadly, with his head lowered.

"Don't worry man. Cheer up. Remember, all the girls are horny here. Just go up to one and there you go." Brock gave him a noogie.

"Hey, don't touch." Ash scooted away from him.

"Well I'm gonna go pick up the chick. She's Japanese like me, and all Japanese girls are wild and crazy in bed. They give amazing blow jobs too. See ya!" Brock jumped over the back of the couch and ran out the door.

Ash sighed and walked to the screen door, across the way at his neighbor's cabin, he could see Bryan on the patio, he wasn't alone though. He was fucking the shit out of a blue haired chick, doggy style(it's anime, their hair is all kinds of colors-if you want to see what this girl looks like, visit my profile for the link).

He opened the door to see if he could hear them. He definitely could. He was almost embarassed that he could hear them so clearly.

"OHHH! Yeah fuck me! Fuck me!" the chick screamed and moaned. "Ohhhhh. OOOOH. Yes-yes! FUCK!"

Ash gained another erection, and ran to his bedroom to release him self.

While Ash entered his room, Misty exited hers. She now wore a visible black bra beneath another clear white shirt, and blue short shorts. She walked out of the cabin, to go see the sights.

She hummed 'i dont want to wait for my life to be over' as she walked into town. She noticed a lot of guys looking at her as she walked. She didn't mind so much anymore, she took it as a compliment.

She soon came across the bench that she often stops at to rest after jogging. There was a man in his early twenties, sitting there now. He wore blue baggy shorts, and a red shirt. He used a rag to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He had black hair, and brown eyes. Misty was only about ten feet away from the bench, and her hormones were starting to take over her again.

The guy noticed her seconds later "Hey. Do you know where the pokemon center is? I'm not from around here. I'm a traveling trainer." he said, now standing up.

Misty's eyes were wide, and starring at this goregeous guy. "Uh...wow." she imagined him and her in the hot tub back home, having sex.

"Excuse me...miss..."

"Huh? What?" Misty snapped out of her day dream.

"Do you know where the pokemon center is?" he asked again.

"Oh...yeah." Misty looked him in the eyes, and she began to get more turned on "But...you look hot...would you like to come get something to drink?" she asked him, with a smile and a blush.

"Oh sure. Thank you." he smiled back, and Misty got wetter in between her legs.

"Follow me." she said, and started to walk towards the cabin.

The man starred at her ass as he trailed behind her. "So what's your name?"

"It's...Mishty. MISTY." she answered.

"I'm Shawn."

"Nice to meet you Shawn." the two now walked side by side to the cabin.

* * *

Brock meanwhile had picked up his date for the night, named Hiragana. Brock had offered to make her dinner, since he's a good chef. The date took place at Hiragan'a house(the first person to message me with what 'hiragana' means will get to have their name inserted as one of the characters that gets laid in a future chapter. makes it easier for me-i dont have to come up with names. If your interested, anyways. Male-female, don't matter, if it interests you and don't mind giving out your name. Just the first name).

"Food's done, baby." Brock walked into the dining room with a plate of food, and placed it in front of the girl he wanted to bang.

"Looks good." she replied. She saw that he made sphagetti, and raised an eyebrow. She watched as Brock sat down across from her. "Uh, why didn't you make Japanese food? We're both of that ethnicity."

"So. Who cares? Your so sterotypical." Brock shook his head, and stuck his fork into the noodles.

"So what are you inspiring to be?" she asked, now eating her food.

"A pokemon breeder. I love those pocket monsters, and caring for them."

"Mmm. This is really good. In fact this might be the best sphagetti I've ever had."

"I know. I'm like one of the best cooks ever...according to my friends."

"I'm gonna eat this as fast as I can so I can get my hands on another noodle, much bigger and thicker than these I hope." she said, and slurped up some noodles.

Brock just sat there with an excited expression "Ka-Ching!" he started eating really fast, so he could get it out of the way.

* * *

Misty meanwhile had led Shawn into her cabin. "So here's home." Misty walked into the kitchen.

Shawn looked around, admiring the inside of the cabin "Looks nice." he then looked at Misty's ass as she bent over to get a drink out of the fridge. "That looks nice too."

"What?" Misty popped right back up with a coke can.

"Um...uh...your ass looks nice too."

Misty's eyes widened and her face turned red "Thanks. That's cool." 'Yes-yes-yes! He likes my ass!' she jumped up and down with joy inside.

Shawn walked towards her and took the soda out of her hand. "So...is Horn Top a nice place?"

"Yes. Very nice." Misty's blush flowed on, continuing to think of sex, particularly the sex she had the previous day. 'God that was good'

"So I'll finish this and then you'll tell me where the pokemon center is?" Shawn asked, taking a sip of his soda. He wasn't too eager to keep drinking.

"Uh yeah sure." Misty nodded, and then frowned. She wasn't sure how to keep him here. And then her brain started working. 'Of course.' she smiled

"Ash!" she called, and got no answer.

"Whose Ash?" Shawn asked.

"Uh, he's the...um...my room mate. But he's not here right now."

"Oh...ok." Shawn took another small sip.

"Whew...sure is hot." Misty wiped her forehead "Mind if I take off my shorts?"

"Uh...sure that would be...cool." Shawn said with wide eyes.

"Ok. Here goes." Misty slowly pulled down her shorts, in a very sexy manner. Shawn starred at her sexy sweaty thighs, and panty area.

"Sweet." he licked his lips.

"You can take of your pants too if you want." Misty said with a deep red blush.

"Oh, yeah. All right." he sat his coke down on the kitchen counter, and unzipped his pants. This followed with him taking them off, and laying it over the back of the couch.

Misty starred at his crotch in aw. 'Yes! He's turned on.' she saw the big bulge under his boxers. Instantly she thought of sucking his cock. "D-d-do you-you wanna cum-COME...uh-uh-up t-t-to my room. I wanna sh-show you some...something." she invited very nervously.

"Yeah. ok." Shawn followed the nervous Misty up to her room, hoping this was what he thought it would be.

* * *

The reasons Ash wasn't home was because he was at McDonalds, getting some food. "And that's all." he finished his order.

"Your total will be $4.34." the young, curly, blond girl behind the counter said.

Ash handed her the money, and she turned around to fill up his cup with his asked beverage. Ash looked her up and down, especially her ass area. 'I'd hit that.' he thought. Once he got his food, he turned around and saw a familiar man sitting at a table by him self.

"Hey Bryan."

"Oh hey...neighbor kid. Sit." he pointed to the seat across from his. Ash took his food over and sat down.

"Sure is hot today huh?" Ash raised his eyebrows.

"Do you like clams, Ash?" Bryan asked.

"Uh...not really."

"FAG!" Bryan exclaimed and pointed at him. The McDonald's employees all looked in their direction.

"Huh?"

"Clam is a term used for...well...what do you think?" Bryan grinned.

"Uh...oh. Yeah I like clams. I wish I could stick my...hot dog in a clam right now." Ash started cracking up.

"Your hot dog? What the hell." Bryan raised an eyebrow and went back to eating.

"So how many girls have you been with?" Ash asked, while eating his big mac.

"I'm pretty sure I've fucked every girl in town...uh, except of course...your friend...I never touched her marshmallows, never licked her clam, never fucked her in four different positions. And I definitely never recorded it on tape." Bryan said, sweating. He used the napkins in front of him to wipe it away.

"You don't have to be so graphic about what you haven't done." Ash said, and continued eating, blinded by his density.

* * *

Someone else was eating at that same moment, but in a more private place, for good reason. Hiragana was giving Brock a blow job in her bedroom. Brock was completely nude, along with Hiragana, and he sat on the edge of her bed.

She sucked and sucked his hard cock, very slowly, but with great suction. "Oh yeah...oh yeah. That's it, baby. That's it." Brock admired her work.

She then came to a stop and looked into Brock's eyes. "I hope you like banging fast."

"That's fine." Brock smiled.

"I like to be fucked quickly, work my self, and then when you get hard again, I want to be fucked fast again." she explained.

"Twice? Even better." Brock said, as he touched her breasts.

The girl got off the ground and crawled on to Brock's lap, and pushed him backwards. The two hugged eachother and kissed. Brock's hands roamed her back, and ass. He stuck his fingers into her pussy, and moved them around inside.

"Ooh. I can't wait any longer." she rolled over on to her back. Brock got off the bed and pulled Hiragana to the edge of the bed so he could stick him self inside of her.

Her legs were spread, and her pussy dripped. Brock stuck his cock inside, and took a hold of her hips. He lifted her lower body into the air, and held her. That's when he started moving in and out, slowly. "Yeah." he whispered.

"Oh go faster." Hiragana ordered

he did as told, going faster and harder with each pump. He wanted to show her how fast he could go, so his speed increased, and fucked her very-very fast. "Oh shit."

"OH! Yeah, fuck me. Fuck me faster. Fuck. Oh yeah-oh yeah. Yeah!" she screamed.

* * *

Back in Misty's room, she stood standing with Shawn in front of her. "So what did you want to show me?" Shawn asked, with a smirk.

Misty just starred back into his eyes, and then slowly removed her shirt. Shawn looked down at her breasts, the cleavage area.

"Hmm." he starred intently at them.

"Shawn. I want you to fuck me." Misty said, and lifted his chin so they were face to face.

"Sure...no problem." he replied, and gulped.

Misty put her hands around his neck, and pulled his head down so she could kiss him, their lips met and they explored the other's mouth with their tongues. Shawn placed his hands on Misty's hips, and felt down her thighs, back to her hips, and then moved them to her upper back.

The two remained standing, making out. Misty moved one of her hands down Shawn's chest, to his stomach, and stuck it down the front of his boxers. He moaned, and Misty continued going further south till her hand felt his erected penis. She used her other hand to pull his boxers off.

Shawn stepped out of his underwear, and kicked them to the side. Misty's hands now wrapped around his cock, and she moved her mouth to the head. She opened up and stuck her lips over it.

"Ohh...yeah." Shawn closed his eyes, and slowly rocked back and fourth.

Misty moved forward and back, sucking his cock dry. She removed her mouth, and licked all up and down his cock, and then put her lips back over the head and resumed sucking him.

"Yeah, baby. Don't stop, girl."

* * *

Brock continued fucking his chick, hard and fast like she wanted. "Ah fuck! Yeah-yeah! Shiiit!" he rocked her hard, the bed shook wildly. He felt good about that, he also felt good about the very loud noises coming out of this girl's mouth.

"OH FUCK! God yes! Ohhhhhhhhh yeah! YEAH! Fuck me."

"Ah shit-ah fuck-fuck-fuck-shit!" Brock took his cock out and finished him self off. He sat down on the bed and watched as the girl fingered her self.

* * *

Ash continued to eat his burger in McDonald's with Bryan. "This is good." he said with a mouth full.

"So...can i ask you something?" Bryan asked.

"Go ahead."

"Can I fuck Misty?" he grinned

"No one's fucking Misty!" Ash yelled.

Shawn threw a completely naked Misty to the bed with him on top of her. Both were kissing each other hard, and all over the other's face. "Fuck me." Misty ordered.

Shawn got on his knees and stuck his cock inside of her pussy. He went in and out slow. "Oh yeah."

"Yeah, that's good. Yeah." Misty massaged her breasts as Shawn fucked her.

The guy wanted to go faster, and so he did. His speed picked up, along with Misty's moans.

"OHHHHH fuck. Yeah, baby. Yeah. Yeah-yeah-yeah. Oooooh!"

"Oh fuck yes. Fuck. Mmmmm shit." he continued at his fast pace, making the girl moan loud, and the bed shake like there was an earthquake.

"Oh god!" Misty took her hands off her boobs and dug her claws into the bed. "Oh god yeah. Oh yes!" then she took her hands and squeezed the pillow her head rested on "Oh yes fuck me! Yeah!" her head knocked up against the headboard, while Shawn humped her.

"Oh baby yeah! Fuck yes!" Shawn dripped with sweat while he screwed her, his pace slowed down as he grew weary.

"Don't slow. Keep going. Fuck me." Misty begged. She saw Shawn panting, so she separated her self from his dick, and got on her knees. She moved him up against the head board, and hovered over his lap.

"Yeah, baby." Shawn watched as she lowered her self down, and her pussy slipped over his cock. "Yeaaaah." he whispered, and put his hands on her back.

Misty went up and down, now doing the work her self. Her arms wrapped around Shawn's neck, and she moved even faster. "Oh yeah. Yes-yes-fuck. Oh god!"

up and down Misty went on his cock, Shawn could barely handle it "Oh fuck! Yeah baby fuck! Yes-yes! Oh shit. Oh my god oh fuck."

"Oh god. Oh yeah. Ohhh." Misty let go of Shawn's neck and leaned back, while still fucking him.

Shawn looked at her breasts, bouncing like crazy as she worked him. He grabbed her boobs, and held them while she went up and down on his dick. "Oh yeah. Yeah. Oh god, baby. Oh fuck. Man oh man that's good."

* * *

Back to Brock, he had recovered his stamina and went in for his second go around. "Fuck, baby. Yes-yes. Ahhhh, ohh. Aww." he fucked her doggy style over the bed, while he squeezed her ass cheeks.

"Mmmm. Ohhhh god." Hiragana clenched the sheets in her hands as Brock fucked the shit out of her. "Gawwwwwd oh god!"

"Fuuuuuck. Fuck-fuck-fuck..." he stopped, and began panting. The sweat from his forehead dripped down along side his eyes. He wiped the sweat away, and resumed the screwing. "Ohh yeah."

"Faster, baby. Faster-faster-faster." she ordered

Brock didn't ignore, he picked up his pace and closed his eyes "Yes, shit. Oh man."

"Yeah, baby. Oh my god fuck. Fuck me. Yeah-yeah-god!" she let out a big scream and gripped the sheets in her hands tighter than before.

Outside a teenager wearing all red was walking by the cabin and heard the activity going on inside. "Yeah! Fuck that pussy!" he shouted, with a fist in the air. "Fuck it good." he continued on his way

* * *

Misty and Shawn had slowed things down a bit. They were in missionary style, at love making speed. "Oh-oh-ohhh yeah." Shawn pulled at Misty's hair as he slowly rocked in and out of her.

"Mmm, god. Oh god. Yeah. Yeah, baby. Ohhhhh."

Shawn panted heavily, and his fuck speed increased "Yeah oh shit."

Misty pulled back at Shawn's hair, and her thigh's gripped tighter around his hips "God. Oh my god. Yeah. Yeaaaaah. I'm gonna have...gonna-oh god. Yeah. Fuck me! Fuck-oh god."

"Ohhhhhhh shit. Yes. Yes. Yeah-yes-yes." Shawn felt him self close to reaching a climax

"Oh myyyy gawwwwd! Yeeees! Oh fuck that's good!" Misty screamed and moaned and scratched at Shawn's back.

"Awwwwww...yeah! yeah...oh." Shawn pulled himself out of Misty, and rolled on to his back, where he lay panting.

"God that was so good." Misty said, wiping sweat off her forehead.

Brock was also finishing off "Fuck-fuck-fuck...yeaaaah! Oh yeah. Shit." he pulled himself out of Hiragana and sat on the bed. The girl rolled on to her back and sighed a happy sigh. Brock did the same.

Meanwhile Ash was at home...watching porn on the internet in Brock's room.

_That wasn't a good chapter at all in my opinion. But whatever. More sex ahead is all i can say. Keep reading. You people are doing great. 30 reviews up to the point i submitted this! awesome!_


	6. Announcement

Attention all Poke'Sexual fans. I have submitted this to apoligize for not updating in years. I would have to blame the hiatus on getting a girlfriend awhile back that ate up a big chunk of my time, and then i got a job that took out a bigger chunk of my time. still does. I love to write, and one of my dreams is to become a Hollywood screenplay writer.

HOWEVER! i have another author name here on this fic. **Neo Namco** where you can find other stories i've written. but if you're in the mood for a sex/lemon fic similar to this one, try reading my newest and rapidly updated fic **"Ash's First"** which you can read to satisfy your cravings.

I may never update this fic again. i decided to write it one day to satisfy my own cravings. but i love to write creative things, with deeper stories and plot twists and things of that nature. i'm sorry to disappoint all of you, but like i said, go ahead and check out "Ash's First" which is another M rated lemon fic from the sick perverted mind of me.

thanks to all of you for your reviews over the years and hopefully someday i'll have the time and patience to get back to this one. but don't shy away from my other account in the mean time. thanks again

-Horn-E Poke'mon Writer


End file.
